Only You
by Sea of Hazel
Summary: Uploaded under new pen name. While Tamahome is in Kotou under the influence of Nakago's drug, Miaka seeks solace in the arms of a friend and protector... but could something so innocent lead to something more? TM
1. Hidden Feelings

Only You  
  
Author: Chibi Haruka  
  
Disclaimer: I... unfortunatly... do not own Fushigi Fuugi. Big surprise   
  
there, huh?  
  
AN: Konnichi wa, minna! Please send in your comments/criticisms but this   
  
is my first fic so be gentle!^.^; This is a Tasuki/Miaka fic and it starts   
  
during the time when Tamahome is in Kotou under the influence of that drug.   
  
Don't get me wrong, i love Tama-chan, but Tasuki's my favorite character   
  
and i think he and Miaka would make a better couple! Also, there will be   
  
cussing (can you quess who?) so for those of you with virgin ears, beware!   
  
Well now that i've gotten that taken care of, on with the story!  
  
0()0oo0()0oo0()0oo0()0oo0()0oo0()0oo0()0oo0()0oo0()0oo0()0oo0()0oo0()0oo0()0  
  
Chapter 1: Hidden Feelings   
  
Love. She had never understood what it truly meant until she met Tamahome.   
  
She had always dreamed what it must have felt like, or how sweet kisses   
  
tasted. But now he was gone. He had betrayed her and left with her best   
  
friend, abandoning her while she slept unsepectingly... and leaving her   
  
with no one to blame but herself. Had she been too childish for his taste?   
  
Was she too clumsy and stupid? Or maybe she just wasn't pretty enough. Her   
  
mind replayed the times they had spent together, sinking her deeper into   
  
the pit of depression that she had been drowning in thoughout the day. He   
  
had hurt her... not just her heart, but her arm. He had acually hit her and   
  
just stood there, staring her down as though she had meant nothing to him.   
  
Her dull eyes began to glitter with tears as her hand cluched the material   
  
of her sleeve until her knuckles were white. Mitsukake had healed her arm,   
  
but not her heart... nothing could heal that. She stared solemly out the   
  
window as the thoughts clouded her mind, oblivious to the tears that had   
  
traveled down her paled cheeks onto her light pink robe. She had locked   
  
herself in her room and had not talked to any of them... not even Tasuki   
  
after he had almost died protecting her. But why protect her? The event   
  
had left her dull and lifeless... with nothing worth protecting. She must   
  
seem so selfish to them right now, sitting in her room alone without even   
  
muttering so much as a 'thank you'. They cared about her so much and were   
  
always protecting her with their lives, but she felt more like an   
  
obligation. Her eyes slowly came back into focus as she listened to the   
  
rain begin pit-pating on the roof before becoming a steady fall. The dreary   
  
weather fit her mood perfectly, as though she had controlled the atmoshpere   
  
with her emotions. Her gaze shifted to the large doors on the opposite side   
  
of the room and she dreaded ever having to open them again. Not even food   
  
was a welcome thought at the moment.  
  
"Miaka... i have some yummy food for you..." Nuriko called though the door   
  
in a sing-song voice, as if to answer her thoughts.  
  
Miaka only turned away to her previous gaze on the window, allowing herself   
  
to continue sinking deeper into that pit.   
  
Nuriko sighed and set the tray of food at the foot of the door before   
  
walking back to Tasuki's room.  
  
"Did she take it, no da?" Chichiri asked with genuine concern as the other   
  
senshi looked up to Nuriko. His solem face gave them their answer.  
  
Tasuki abruptly stoped his complaining about the pain Mitsukake was causing   
  
and glanced up at Nuriko with an unreadable expression.  
  
"Did she say anything?"  
  
His voice held a serious but compassionate tone, something foreign to his   
  
usual playful tone.   
  
"Iie..."   
  
Tasuki looked down at his course hands. He had never met Tamahome but he   
  
already hated him. He wasn't a senshi if he would do this to her... he   
  
didn't even deserve to stand on the ground she walked on. And yet she had   
  
cried for him... but why? She was always so innocent and naïve with a   
  
serene aura of love surrounding her. She loved him. He bit his lower lip   
  
roughly at the thought as his heart sank. He had always said he hated women,  
  
but there was something diferent about her. He wanted to make her forget   
  
about Tamahome and spend the rest of his life protecting her and making her   
  
happy... she was the one woman he had ever wanted.  
  
"Kuso! What the hell is take'n ya so fuck'n long?! Hurry up and use your   
  
heal'n thing so i can fuck'n walk!" Tasuki shouted at the unspecting   
  
Mitsukake, the anger and sadness still present in his voice.  
  
Mitsukake sighed and put his hands over Tasuki until a warm green light   
  
began iluminating from them and his symbol appeared. The pain wrapping   
  
around his entire body quickly faded and he was able to move his once   
  
broken arm and leg again.  
  
"It's late... we should all try to get some sleep. We can do nothing but   
  
pray she'll be back to her normal happy self again tomorrow." Hotohori   
  
said as he stood up and walked out of the room with the others following   
  
closely behind.  
  
Tasuki sighed and shut the door behind them before raking his fingers   
  
though his sliky orange hair and walking over to the window. The cool   
  
breeze was a welcome distraction from his thoughts as he looked arround   
  
at the newly misted area, but the quiet creak of a door interupted the   
  
serene blanket of silence that had befallen the room. He quickly grabbed   
  
his tessen and headed out the door into the silent halls of the palace,   
  
following the light sound of footsteps. He turned a corner and glanced   
  
around the area before walking out a door leading to the outside.  
  
"Who's out here?! Show yerself so i can kick yer ass!"  
  
Tasuki gripped his tessen tightly at his side and waited for a response,   
  
but to no avail. He growled under his breath and moved forward towards a   
  
small pond that rippled delicately as the breeze died down.  
  
"Tasuki?"  
  
Tasuki jumped about three feet in the air and swirled around towards the   
  
voice, holding his tessen up in front of him.  
  
"Miaka..."  
  
He lowered the iron fan back down to his side.  
  
"Geez! What da hell'd ya do that for?!! Don't sneak up behind me!! Ya scared   
  
the shit outta me!"  
  
He leaned over and supported his hands on his knees as he breathed a sigh   
  
of relief.  
  
"Gomen..."   
  
Tasuki stood up straight and smiled one of his adorable lopsided smiles.  
  
"No problem, Miaka-chan. But, what are ya do'n out here... in that..."  
  
His eyes shamlessly wandered over her body as she blushed and tugged on the   
  
hem of the short robe, making sure it wasn't showing to much cleavage. He   
  
quickly shut his mouth and coughed awkwardly, realizing drool was forming   
  
at the corner of his mouth. Miaka shrugged her shoulders in response and   
  
returned her gaze to the ground, forcing the sting of tears down. He stared   
  
at her as tears began to form noticably in her eyes, unable to find the   
  
words. He couldn't stand it when she cried. Without thinking twice he   
  
gently wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. She gasped in surprise   
  
and he quickly returned his arm to its previous position at his side.  
  
"Dammit, Miaka... don't ya start cry'n now! I hate it when ya cry..."   
  
They sat in silence as he debated things he could tell her to cheer her up.   
  
What was he supossed to say? 'I love you'? or maybe 'You look REALLY good   
  
in that robe'? Yep, there's a winner.  
  
"Stay with me..."  
  
He just about choked after he realized he said that out loud. He smiled   
  
inwardly, liking the sound of that, but his burning cheeks betrayed his   
  
thoughts. She looked up at him, her eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Ehh... i said you can stay with me tonight... if you want."  
  
He nervously scratched the back of his neck and laughed lightly.  
  
"Really? i don't want you to feel like you're babysitting me or anything..."  
  
Babysitting? Where the hell'd she get that idea? What had crossed his mind   
  
a couple times was far from babysitting...  
  
"Hai... but i wouldn't think that."  
  
"Arigatou, Tasuki-chan."  
  
Miaka smiled and he took the moment to wrap his arm around her slender   
  
waist. She gasped silently but made no objections as they began walking to   
  
his room. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she thought about the   
  
irony of it, or even more ironicaly, his bed.  
  
0()0oo0()0oo0()0oo0()0oo0()0oo0()0oo0()0oo0()0oo0()0oo0()0oo0()0oo0()0oo0()0  
  
Yes, i know it's short but that seemed like a good place to start another   
  
chapter. And i am fully aware Mitsukake didn't heal him right then but it's   
  
not like any of this happened anyway. Tell me what you think so far! i love   
  
getting mail! ^.^ And just cause i left it off with 'his bed' doesn't mean   
  
i'm going to make the story some sort of hentai... shame on you for   
  
thinking i would do such a thing!::cough, cough:: I'll admit there MIGHT be   
  
some lemons along the way but it wouldn't be hentai-ish... but i don't know   
  
if there will be or not. Welp, ja ne!... for now... dun dun dun!  
  
~WORDS YOU MAY NOT HAVE UNDERSTOOD~  
  
Minna- everyone  
  
Iie- no  
  
Kuso- shit  
  
Gomen- sorry  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Arigatou- thank you 


	2. Night Between Us

Only You  
  
Author: Chibi Haruka  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, guess who doesn't own Fushigi Yuugi??? Go on, guess!  
  
AN: Yes, it's me again with another chapter for your reading enjoyment. So   
  
how's the story so far? I know it's not all mushy yet but ya gotta start   
  
somewhere! I like getting your opinions so send 'um in, minna!... as long as   
  
they're not too mean. Keep in mind this IS my first fic! Okie-dokie, enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Night Between Us  
  
She had to tell him. She had to thank him and apologize, and maybe even tell   
  
him why she did something that stupid. They say it's better to talk about   
  
things with someone... but why Tasuki? He would probably just laugh at her   
  
for loving the man who had just hit her, and wonder why women are so stupid.   
  
He does claim to hate women after all. But something in her heart told her   
  
he would never do that... and so, she decided she would tell him. He had   
  
just left to go change, leaving her staring out the window at the clear   
  
night sky. Her reflection seemed like someone else, and she wished it was.   
  
Her eyes were dull and slightly puffy from crying, her hair clung to her face   
  
and robe from the mist that had adorned her body when she had stepped   
  
outside, and her face was paled and solem. She continued to stare at this   
  
lifeless girl until another figure appeared behind her, a man. She turned   
  
and smiled at Tasuki half-heartedly before realizing how handsom and strong   
  
he was wearing only his pants. She quickly shook the thought from her mind   
  
and stood up.  
  
"Gomen nasai..."  
  
Tasuki looked at her serious face quizzically.  
  
"Fer what? Ya don't have to be sorry for noth..."  
  
"Yes i do." she said, cutting his sentence short.  
  
"You didn't use your tessen as i had asked... but you got hurt for it. And i   
  
wanted to thank you for listening to me. I know i must seem stupid to you for   
  
not wanting him to be hurt as he had hurt me... but i couldn't stand to watch   
  
it. I know it's silly... but, i still love him even after what he did."  
  
He stared at her, dissapointment crossing his features before plastering a   
  
smile on.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, Mi-chan! I've been through worse shit than that!   
  
So just forget about it... i accept yer apology!"  
  
Miaka only stared at him, slightly wide-eyed. He was being so nice about   
  
it... he wasn't even mad at her. She smiled through the tears threatening to  
  
overflow down her cheeks and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gasped but  
  
was immedatly holding her, clutching the soft fabric of her robe as he took   
  
in everything he could about her. Her smell, her warmth, her heart beating   
  
softly against his chest... he wanted to remain in this postion forever,   
  
just holding her contently in his arms. But of course she pulled out of his   
  
embrace and just smiled, oblivious to his true feelings, the ones he couldn't   
  
bring himself to say in fear of rejection.   
  
"Arigatou."  
  
He smiled and nodded, though the pain in his heart urging him to admit his   
  
feelings for her was growing stronger and more unbearable as she stood so   
  
close... close enough for him to...   
  
He quickly came back to reality and took a step back before he did anything   
  
he would regret.  
  
"Uh... ya tired?"  
  
Miaka looked back at the window and sighed.  
  
"Iie."  
  
'Damn! I wasn't expect'n that one... now what the hell do i do?'  
  
Tasuki scatched his head in thought and looked up to the ceiling. A smile   
  
tinted his lips before taking her hand and leading her out of the room.  
  
"Wha... what are you doing?! And where are we going?"  
  
Tasuki looked back at her and winked tauntingly.  
  
"Girls ask too many questions!"   
  
She smiled inwardly and blushed as they continued making their way through   
  
the maze of halls. His hand was so warm... so tightly gripped around her own.   
  
As much as she tried to ignore the emotion, she liked it. She liked being so   
  
close to him and getting to see sides of him that he only showed her. She   
  
even liked his tousled orange hair and fanged lopsided smiles. She looked   
  
up at him from the corner of her eyes and sighed. She shouldn't be thinking   
  
about guys right now... and what about Tamahome? But to tell the truth, she   
  
wasn't really that sad over him anymore. Being with Tasuki was helping more   
  
than she thought it would. They turned one last corner and stopped in front of   
  
a large door.  
  
"The kitchen?"  
  
Tasuki smiled and opened the door.  
  
"Yep. Thought ya might be hungry... you haven't ate nuttin all day."  
  
She leaned against the counter as he began digging through the food left over   
  
from dinner.  
  
"Arigatou... demo, i'm not really hungry."  
  
Tasuki smiled and picked up all the food he had gathered before turning back   
  
to her.  
  
"Good! More fer me!"  
  
"Hey!" she yelled, following him as he began walking back to his room.  
  
"Well... now that you mention it, i guess i am a little hungry..."  
  
He smiled and handed her an orange.  
  
"Okay then, here ya go."  
  
She took it and looked up at him, pouting slightly.  
  
"Tasuki! I'm hungrier than that..."   
  
He laughed as they opened the door to his room and set the food on the floor.  
  
"Thought ya would be... take as much as ya want."  
  
Miaka quickly sat down next to him and took a plate full of food. He smiled   
  
adoringly at her as she began shoving all the food possible into her mouth,   
  
oblivious to his stare.  
  
"Yum! That was great!"  
  
Tasuki sighed and stared down at the now empty plates of food. She had eaten   
  
everything, leaving him only an apple and a piece of bread. Normaly he would   
  
have teased her, but he decided against it after seeing her happy face.  
  
"Glad ya liked it, Miaka."   
  
She smiled and nodded her head vigorously before throwing her arms around his   
  
neck.  
  
"Thank you for trying to cheer me up, Tasuki-chan."  
  
She giggled as his face turned a light shade of pink and he coughed nervously.  
  
"Well uh, shit, no problem baka... I... Do ya want a drink?"  
  
She untangled her arms and smiled at his stuttering.  
  
"Hai."  
  
He quickly stood up and grabbed two bottles of sake, trying to force the deep   
  
crimson blush down.  
  
"Here."  
  
She took the bottle and examined it carefully before drinking it. Tasuki only   
  
laughed and began drinking as she coughed and made one of her many   
  
adorable faces.  
  
"Don't worry, baka, it'll grow on ya."  
  
She looked at his face and back to the bottle before slowly bringing it back   
  
to her mouth.   
  
"Ya know what Tasuki-Wasuki? This stuff is kinda good..."  
  
Miaka pointed to her third bottle of sake as she slapped Tasuki on the back.  
  
"... but i'm gettin' a headache."  
  
Tasuki swallowed the last drops in his bottle before turning to her.  
  
"Issokay, Miaka-baka... i'll drink the ress fer ya!" He slurrled as he quickly   
  
grabbed her bottle and took a drink before she tried to take it back.  
  
"Hey! Whadda ya think yer do'n? Thas mine."  
  
She tried to grab it, but it instead dripped down his bare chest. He slowly   
  
turned his head to glare at her as she began laughing uncontrolably.  
  
"Iss not that fuck'n funny, Odango."  
  
His lips curled upward into a lopsided smile as an idea popped into his head.   
  
He turned and pinned her to the ground with his body, the bottle poised at   
  
her face.   
  
"Wha... Iie-iie-iie! Gomen!" She yelled through fits of laughter.  
  
A devious smile spread across his face as he removed his thumb from the   
  
opening, waiting for the liquid to drop.  
  
"It's... It's empty!" she spat out and began laughing even harder, if   
  
possible.  
  
His smile faded and he turned to see that his bottle was indeed, to his   
  
dismay, empty.   
  
"Damn! Where the fuck it all go?"  
  
She shrugged, her laughter begining to subside.  
  
"Oh well."  
  
He turned back to her, tickling her stomach as tears began rolling down her   
  
face from laughter.  
  
"TASUKI! Stop!... I... i give up!"  
  
He obidiently stopped as he looked at the position they were in. He was on his   
  
knees laying over her with her small hands against his bare chest and their   
  
faces inches apart. He shivered as her warm breath hit his lips, edging   
  
his face even closer until his lips brushed lightly against hers. He quickly   
  
sat up, effortlessly pulling her up with him.  
  
"I... Gomen ne, i guess we're a little drunk... i shouldn't have done that.   
  
I'm gonna go change. Do you want to borrow a shirt?" he said, avoiding her eyes.  
  
She smiled up at him with a look of almost dissapointment crossing her perfect   
  
features.  
  
"Hai."  
  
He walked over to his closet and pulled out a white shirt, handing it to the   
  
girl on the floor.  
  
"You can change in here. I'll go in the other room."  
  
"Okay... but no peeking!" she said as she smiled and waved a finger in front   
  
of her, ignorant to the blush staining his cheeks.  
  
Tasuki smiled and shut the door behind him before walking into the next room.   
  
He leaned against the door, closing his eyes as he slammed his fist against it.  
  
"BAKA! Why can't i just tell her how i feel?! Why does she have to be so damn   
  
different from other girls?"  
  
He smiled and lowered his head, realizing what a stupid question that was.  
  
"Cause that's why i love 'er..."   
  
Miaka sighed and removed her robe, slipping the white shirt on in its place.   
  
The shirt reached down to her knees with sleeves that fell past her hands and   
  
its collar was about as low as the robe's. She hugged her waist, taking in   
  
the warmth and smell. It smelled like him.  
  
"Miaka-chan? Are you done?"  
  
"Hai! You can come in."  
  
Tasuki pushed open the door and held back a laugh as he looked at her assemble.   
  
She was so cute with that huge shirt on, kinda sexy too...  
  
"Nani?"  
  
She pouted and crossed her arms as she stared at him. He shook his head and   
  
closed the door behind him, still smiling broadly.  
  
"Are you tired now?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
He pulled back the sheets on his bed and motioned for her to get in. She   
  
smiled and obidently jumped in, falling asleep almost immediantly.  
  
"Uh... Miaka?"  
  
Tasuki smiled as he got in the bed and stared at her, watching as her breath   
  
deepened and slowed.   
  
'Guess it'll be my only chance...'  
  
He nervously wrapped his arms around her, laying his head against the back of  
  
her neck. Miaka snuggled closer against him and he stiffened, but soon relaxed   
  
and closed his eyes, mesmorizing everything about her as he slowly drifted   
  
into to a peaceful slumber with the only girl he had ever wanted safely in his   
  
arms.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please tell me what you think! Except of course if it's too mean, then just   
  
don't bother cause it's a waste of your time and mine. But i hope you like it  
  
so far! This was a long chapter... well to me anyway cause i was the one who   
  
had to sit here and type it. Ja ne!   
  
~WORDS YOU MAY NOT HAVE UNDERSTOOD~  
  
Gomen nasai/Gomen/Gomen ne- I'm sorry  
  
Arigatou- thank you  
  
Iie- no  
  
Demo- but  
  
Baka- idiot  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Odango- dumpling (refering to her hair)  
  
Nani- what 


	3. Waking Beside You

Only You  
  
Author: Chibi Haruka  
  
Disclaimer: Contrary to what you may believe, Fushigi Yuugi is not mine.   
  
Although i'm working on it... oh yes, it WILL be mine! Muahahahaha  
  
AN: The inevitable has occured... i have writter's block. This is gonna be   
  
a hard one, and therefore, may be kinda short. I know in the past chapters   
  
Tasuki has been kinda out of character (Gasp! A scandle...), but i'm doing   
  
it on purpose. That way, he's sweeter to Miaka and shows his feelings   
  
toward her more. Remember to email me your opinions!  
  
=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 3: Waking Beside You  
  
Birds sang happily as they bathed themselves in the morning's sunlight,   
  
awakening Miaka from her peaceful slumber. Her eyes fluttered open momentarily   
  
before smiling and allowing them to close once more. She breathed in deeply,   
  
drinking in the smell that lingered in the air around them as she examined   
  
their position within her mind's eye. Tasuki's arms were wrapped around her own   
  
as they rested against her stomach, their fingers laced together. His head   
  
rested against hers and she could feel his lips brush against her shoulder  
  
as he breathed. Her back was against his bare chest and his leg had made its  
  
way over hers sometime during the night, eveloping her even more in his warmth.   
  
She slowly opened her eyes and attempted to lift her head, but the sudden pain   
  
aching thoughout it caused it to fall back to the bed. Tasuki only stirred in   
  
response and tighened his embrace around her as he began to make light snoring   
  
noises.  
  
"TASUKI!!! HaveyouseenMiakaWecan'tfindheranywhere!" Nuriko screamed quickly   
  
as the door swung open and Tasuki jumped up, instinctively preparing to kick   
  
some bad guy fanny.  
  
"KUSO! WHAT THE FUCK'N HELL ARE YA DO'N?!"  
  
"Tasuki! Haveyouseen... Oh..."  
  
Nuriko smiled deviously as he recognized the familiar lump of sheets with   
  
brown hair laying next to the angry man.  
  
"So, what were you two doing, Hmm? That's a pretty strange   
  
way of cheering her up, Tasuki! But, I thought i heard some noises coming from   
  
here last night..."  
  
He smiled even wider as Tasuki's cheeks turned a few shades of crimson.  
  
"NANI?! ECCHI! We didn't do nuttin' like that!"  
  
"Oh? Then what did you do?"  
  
Tasuki quickly opened his mouth to retort, but paused when his mind drew a blank   
  
as to what exactly did happpen last night.  
  
'Oh shit, did we do that? i think i would'a remembered though...'  
  
"Well, we uh... we did... Eh..."  
  
"Will you two please be quiet! My head hurts..."  
  
They turned to Miaka as she sat up, holding her head in pain.  
  
"OH YEAH! Damn, I remember now! We got drunk!" Tasuki exclaimed as a look of   
  
success dawned on his face.  
  
"Well, thank you Tasuki... i would've had trouble figuring that out on my   
  
own..." Nuriko mumbled sarcasticaly as Tasuki rubbed the back of his head and   
  
laughed lightly.  
  
"Are you okay Miaka? We're going to eat outside for a change... Do   
  
you want to come?"  
  
Miaka's face lit up momentarily as she nodded vigorously before bowing over   
  
in pain.  
  
"Great! Then i guess i'll leave you two alone..."  
  
He stared at them, smiling evily as he slowly closed the door. Miaka sighed   
  
as she leaned her head on Tasuki's shoulder and he instinctivly wrapped his arm   
  
around her slender waist.  
  
"Tasuki-chan... i have a headache. And i think i'm gonna throw up..."  
  
"Can ya walk? I don't want ya puke'n all over me or the bed."  
  
She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed and attemped to stand before   
  
sitting back down in defeat.  
  
"Iie."  
  
She sighed loudly and fell to her side as she pulled the sheets up to her chin.   
  
"Dammit Miaka! Ya can't even take a step?"  
  
She shrugged incoherently as he pulled the sheets off and carefully picked   
  
her up.  
  
"Shit. I can't believe i'm do'n this... If Nuriko sees me i'll never hear the   
  
end of it!"  
  
His annoyed face quickly crumbled as she absentmindedly placed her hand on   
  
his chest and snuggled deeper into his embrace. He sighed loudly, though   
  
thoroughly enjoying this, and carried her to her room.  
  
"Well, uh... i'll wait in the hall fer ya, Okay? Ya better not fall asleep,   
  
Baka!"  
  
He reluctantly let her stand as she smiled and nodded before leaving the   
  
room, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
"Miaka! Are ya done yet?" Tasuki yelled through the door after a good   
  
fifteen minutes worth of waiting.  
  
He waited patiently for a response, but his question was only met by   
  
silence.  
  
"Miaka! I'm come'n in, okay?... God dammit, answer me!"  
  
His heart began pounding wildly against his chest as he unwilling thought   
  
about the possibilities. What if she was hurt?! Or worse...   
  
With out thinking twice, he kicked the door as hard as he could and it swung   
  
open, breaking the lock.  
  
"Miaka..." he said almost inaudiably, watching her stare sadly at her   
  
reflection in the mirror from her position on the floor.  
  
Miaka turned to him and forced a smile, tears streaming down her paled   
  
cheeks, before standing up and turning back to the mirror.  
  
"I'm so stupid... why did i ever think he would want me?"  
  
Tasuki stared unmovingly at her, his heart aching painfully at her words.   
  
Why? Why did she still love him?  
  
"I should've known that he would want someone prettier..."  
  
He stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind,   
  
smiling   
  
halfheartedly at their reflection as he let his head rest on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't think that's true. I think... you're beautiful." he whispered in   
  
her ear, provoking a small gasp.   
  
Miaka turned to face him fully, her eyes glittering with tears as she smiled   
  
warmly and hugged him.  
  
"Arigatou, Tasuki..."  
  
He sighed and wistfully returned the gesture, casting his eyes downward. She   
  
still thought of him as nothing more than a friend...   
  
"No problem baka. Ya ready ta eat?"  
  
"Hai!" She exclaimed happily, smiling genuinely for the first time that day.  
  
Tasuki smiled as the small, yet freakishly strong, girl laced her arm   
  
through his and uncerimoniously dragged him through the maze of halls. How   
  
could one girl have so much energy?   
  
Miaka pushed open the last door and walked onto the porch, breathing in the   
  
soft sent of spring as she absentmindedly grasped the comforting warmth at   
  
her side.   
  
"It's pretty, isn't it?"  
  
She smiled at the tranquil scenery and sighed contentedly, never loosening her   
  
grip on the material of his shirt.  
  
"Very..."  
  
She turned to him to find he wasn't looking at the scenery, he was looking at   
  
her...  
  
He blushed crimson and quickly turned his gaze back to an imaginary point in   
  
space, mumbling a quick nonchalant 'yeah, sure' as he mentaly cursed himself.   
  
Miaka smiled shyly at him from the corner of her eyes before realizing her   
  
arm was still attached to his and jumped away, leaving them both in several   
  
shades of red.  
  
"HI, NO DA!"  
  
They screamed in surprise and swivled around, laughing awkwardly but silently   
  
cursing the gravity-defying blue haired monk. Chichiri smiled deviously, or as   
  
devious as a mask could get, but decided it best to not question their little   
  
love scene.  
  
"How are you feeling, Miaka?"  
  
"Much better... sorry to make everyone worry like that."  
  
Chichiri nodded understandingly before directing his attention to the bright   
  
sky.  
  
"It's nice out today, no da. We're having a picnic by the pond no da, do you   
  
want to come?"  
  
"HAI!" She exclaimed, and before either had a chance to respond, was headed   
  
towards the pond at break-neck speed.   
  
"Are you coming too, Tas--"  
  
Chichiri stopped midsentence as he turned to Tasuki, only to find him staring   
  
after her, a smile bearly visible on his face.   
  
"Ow!" Tasuki cried as he rubbed the place on his head where some sort of   
  
unidentified metal object had colided.  
  
"What the fuck was that! AH! I can see that damn staff behind yer back, ya   
  
damn monk! What da hell'd ya do that for?!"  
  
Chichiri only smiled in response and began walking in the direction Miaka   
  
had gone.  
  
"You're too obvious, no da."  
  
Tasuki faultered momentarily after realizing exactly what he had meant by   
  
that, before growling a few choice words and following him.  
  
"Wow! Everything looks so good!" Miaka said in amazement as she piled huge   
  
amounts of food onto her plate, ignorant to the sweatdrops that followed.  
  
She smiled as she glanced around the large blanket filled with all of her  
  
closest friends, who were eating and laughing among eachother. They all cared   
  
so much for her, and she knew they were doing this to cheer her up.  
  
"Ne, Miaka-baka? Ya gonna eat that?"  
  
She looked down at her plate as a hand reached over and snatched her sushi,   
  
before it was devoured by a certain fanged-one.  
  
"Gaaa TASUKI! That was mine! Fine... then i'm sure you won't mind me taking  
  
this!" she said as she took an apple from his plate and brought it to her   
  
mouth, but his hand clamped around her wrist before she was able to take a   
  
bite.  
  
"That's my shit. It's not polite ta take someone else's stuff."  
  
She couldn't help but giggle at his a-matter-a-fact attitude.  
  
"You took mine!"  
  
"I ain't polite."  
  
He took the apple from her hand and tauntingly took a bite, before she flung   
  
her body onto his and they fell backward onto the blanket.   
  
"Shit! Whadda ya do'n, Baka!" Tasuki said, his blush darkening as he stared   
  
up in confusion at the girl on top of him, who had reclaimed the apple and   
  
was now taking a large bite.  
  
Tasuki laughed as he rolled to his side and pinned her back to the ground,  
  
recovering the seemingly precious apple.  
  
"Tasuki!"  
  
She bit back a laugh as she struggled free from his grasped and pounced on him,   
  
much to his surprise.  
  
"All this for an apple?" Nuriko said increduliously as she watched the two   
  
roll around in the grass in an attempt to regain the half eaten apple.  
  
Chichiri only smiled. Tasuki's feeling's were way to easy to read... he was   
  
almost surprised Miaka hadn't figured it out yet (almost). They would be   
  
good for eachother, he makes her forget about Tamahome... and they make   
  
eachother happy.  
  
"Huh? Was that... rain?" Hotohori asked as he looked up at the suddenly   
  
gloomy sky, gaining the senshi's attention.  
  
Tasuki and Miaka stopped in mid-roll to feel for any hints of rain, only  
  
to have their suspisions confirmed. Drop after drop fell before it  
  
became a steady fall and had soaked the food and senshi. Tasuki wrapped his   
  
arms around the girl on top of him in a vain attempt to keep her as dry as   
  
possible as he lifted her, carrying her into the palace.  
  
"Good for nothing..." Nuriko mumbled in Tasuki's general direction as she  
  
unloaded the pile of food she was carrying onto the floor.  
  
Miaka shivered against him and he instinctivly tightened his embrace,   
  
heating her body with his own.  
  
"I suggest we get into warm clothes, as it doesn't appear that the rain will   
  
let up any time soon."  
  
The senshi nodded and, heeding Hotohori's advise, parted for their rooms.  
  
"Arigatou, Tasuki-chan... but you can put me down now."  
  
"G-gomen." he stuttered through his blush as he set her down, before   
  
quickly realizing how cold it was without her.  
  
Miaka smiled at him briefly before leaving for her room, and he returned   
  
the gesture. She sighed as she closed the door and leaned against it,   
  
holding her arms to her chest as she smiled shyly, replaying the days events   
  
in her mind. She momentarily wondered what would have happened if she didn't   
  
have Tasuki, and reasoned she would more than likely still be locked up in   
  
her room, her face scared from so many tears. It was ironic how things had   
  
worked out... because of Tasuki, of all people, she was almost completely   
  
over Tamahome. She silently thanked Tasuki, before slipping off her   
  
drentched clothes and putting a robe on in it's place.  
  
Tasuki undid the row of buttons down his soaked white shirt and put on his   
  
usual bandit outfit, thankful to be out of those cold, wet clothes. He stared   
  
at his reflection in the mirror and sighed as he leaned against it.  
  
"Dammit Tasuki..." he whispered, realizing he was practicaly unable to think   
  
about anything but Miaka.  
  
A hard knocking came at his door and he ignored it, wanting to be alone at   
  
the moment.  
  
"Tasuki! TASUKI!"  
  
"Wadda ya want, Nuriko?!"  
  
The door flew open and Nuriko stood before him, an unreadable expresion on   
  
his face.  
  
"Why're ya barge'n in here?!"  
  
"Tasuki..."  
  
Nuriko hesitated as he looked at him with the same expression, worry   
  
momentarily crossing his features.   
  
"...Tamahome's here."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Wow! I was expecting it to be really short! But it turned out longer   
  
than the other ones! Talk about ironic, ay? Anyways... it's a cliffhanger!   
  
Come on, you know there's gotta be one in here somewhere (you can put down   
  
the mouse now...)! I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible but   
  
nothing makes me work harder than your prodding! So e-mail me as many times   
  
as it takes to get me so annoyed that another chapter pops out!   
  
Just kidding... i wouldn't get annoyed... my e-mail box is rather lonely   
  
actually. Sooooo E-MAIL ME! Ja mata ne!  
  
~WORDS YOU MAY NOT HAVE UNDERSTOOD~  
  
Kuso- shit  
  
Nani- what  
  
Ecchi- pervert 


	4. For You

Only You  
  
Author: Chibi Haruka  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Fushigi Yuugi, yadda, yadda, yadda...  
  
AN: Fourth chapter! Hurray! Don't have much to say here so   
  
i'll keep it short so you can continue with the story (is   
  
anyone even read'n these? Or are ya just skip'n to the   
  
fic?...::silence::... I see...). Whelp, I suppose all that   
  
leaves is my despret plea for emails... so, email in those   
  
opinions! It's gotten to the point where i don't even care   
  
if its flames! Well now i just sound pathetic.  
  
o0(Tasuki&Miaka)0o.o0(Tasuki&Miaka)0o.o0(Tasuki&Miaka)0o.o0(Tasuki&Miaka)0o  
  
Chapter 4: For You  
  
Tasuki's jaw dropped. His eyes widdened. His fists clentched. How   
  
could that guy even show his face around here after what he did?!   
  
Tamahome... the one who had not only broken Miaka's arm, but her   
  
heart... the one who Tasuki had fought to save her from. His stomach   
  
churned in anger as he glared daggers at a cowering Nuriko.  
  
"Eh... Tasuki?"  
  
"HOW THE FUCKING HELL IS TAMAHOME HERE?! I'll kill the fuck'n bastard!!"   
  
Tasuki growled, his symbol blazing a furious red as he reached for   
  
his tessen.  
  
"Ta-Tasuki! You can't! He's one of us!"  
  
"Watch me."  
  
Indifferent to Nuriko's plea, Tasuki strode past him resolutely,   
  
willing to sacrafice everything--including his life--for his   
  
preistess... his love.   
  
'Miaka...'  
  
It had already been set in stone who he lived for... who he protects.  
  
'Hontou ni...gomen.'  
  
He had to protect her. The words repeated themselves in his mind a   
  
thousand times over, each time becoming more desperate, more determined.   
  
He knew doing this would cost him her friendship... after all, he was   
  
about to kill the guy she loved, but it was better than risking her life.   
  
Anything was better.   
  
Miaka tugged at the material of her robe absentmindedly, a smile barely   
  
visible on her face as a soft blush stained her cheeks. Something had   
  
changed over the past few days... her heart beat differently around   
  
Tasuki, a fast, anxious beat... a beat like she was in love. But no,   
  
that couldn't be it. She was still in love with Tamahome. She waited   
  
for the familiar thumping of her heart that had always accompained the   
  
mere utter of his name... but it never came. Her thoughts abruptly came   
  
to a halt as the clacking of boots sounded through the empty halls,   
  
coming closer and closer. She opened the door and peered around the   
  
corner, adjusting the hem of her robe.  
  
"Tasuki?" she asked dumbly, surprised at the coldness in his eyes and   
  
the symbol glowing brightly on his right arm.  
  
"Mi-Miaka?"  
  
The anger his features had held quickly faded as he gazed almost sadly   
  
into her eyes.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?!"  
  
She grasped his shirt, begging him to tell her, but he only looked away,   
  
his eyes cast downward.  
  
"Miaka... gomen..." he whispered, before lifting her from the floor and   
  
bringing her to her bed, and closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
Realizing what had happened, she banged on the door, begging him to let   
  
her out, but to no avail. He turned and left, conitinuing on his   
  
origional route towards the front of the palace, silently wishing for  
  
her forgiveness.  
  
His tousled hair whipped around his face as he stepped out into the   
  
cold dark night, the bitter wind still moist from the recent rain. The   
  
sishisenshi stood beside him, shock evident on all their faces as they   
  
stared at the man who had once been their leader... their companion...   
  
but he only glared back with contempt. Even in the dark, with only the   
  
moon to light the earth, his evil smirk was clearly visable as his cold   
  
eyes sought out his previous miko. Tasuki stepped forward, ignorant   
  
to the calls of his friends behind him, as he pulled forward his tessen.  
  
"Keep away from Miaka."  
  
After struggling with the door for a good five minutes, Miaka gave up   
  
and slide to the floor, burrying her head in her knees.  
  
"Tasuki..."  
  
She knew she must be in danger, he wouldn't have done this otherwise.   
  
"Tasuki! Anyone! Let me out!" she cried as she gave one last bang on   
  
the door, but her request was met only by silence.  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Meow."   
  
"...huh?"  
  
She stared skeptically at the door, silenty wondering if the meow-like   
  
noise was some sort of hillucination.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Tama-neko!" She said inthusiasticaly, recognising the meow as   
  
Mitsukake's cat.  
  
"Help me get out of here!" she pleaded, fully aware she was talking   
  
to a cat, but couldn't care less at the moment.  
  
The cat only meowed and pawed helplessly at the door, unable to grant   
  
her wish. She moaned and rolled her eyes heavenward, before noticing   
  
a window above the door that was just big enough for a girl her size   
  
to fit through...  
  
"This has nothing to do with you. All i want is the Suzaku no Miko."  
  
Tamahome said calmly, the arrogant smirk still on his face.  
  
"You'll have ta get past me first, ya shit-faced bastard. I ain't let'n   
  
an ass like you get anywhere near her. Ya better leave now if ya ever   
  
wanna see that whore ya betrayed Miaka for again."   
  
"I'm not leaving until i get what i want." he said, drawing his sword.  
  
"If ya insist."  
  
He held his tessen in front of him, prepared to kill anyone who dare   
  
try to touch Miaka. Tamahome lunged forward in an attempt to catch him   
  
off guard, but Tasuki dodged the attack with ease and turned, his tessen   
  
poised.  
  
'Miaka...'  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!"  
  
The attack hit its target and Tamahome fell to the ground, ignorant   
  
to the clang of his sword against the cement as blood seeped through   
  
his tattered clothes.  
  
"TAMAHOME!"  
  
Tasuki turned towards the scream to see Miaka, bathed in moonlight,   
  
standing horrified behind the sichisenshi. She ran towards the fallen   
  
senshi, tears streaming down her cheeks as she kneeled beside him,   
  
begging him to live.  
  
"MIAKA!" he screamed as Tamahome reached for the sword, trying to   
  
finish the task he had came to do.  
  
"MIAKA! LOOK OU--"  
  
He stopped in mid-sentence as he watched her slowly lean forward and   
  
press her lips to his, her hands tightly gripping his shirt as her   
  
tears fell to his chest.  
  
'Tamahome... goodbye... because.... i'm in love with Tasuki...'  
  
Her heart beat faster as she realized it... she was deeply in love   
  
with Tasuki. Why she was always so worried about him, and why she   
  
had always cared about him so much wasn't because of friendship...   
  
it was never friendship. She had always been in love with him... she   
  
just didn't know it. She broke the kiss and slowly opened her eyes to   
  
gaze into his, silently pleading for his forgivness.  
  
"Mi...Miaka? Why are you crying?" he said weakly, his eyes no longer   
  
cold and distant as he brought his hand up to gently graze her cheek,   
  
as if to confirm she wasn't just an illusion.   
  
"...Tama...home? Mitsukake!"  
  
The sichisenshi gathered around the two as Mitsukake healed him, leaving   
  
Tasuki to smile sadly at Miaka as he watched her hug Tamahome.  
  
He loved her so much...   
  
Enough to give her up.  
  
"I'm glad yer happy... Miaka." he whispered dejectedly as he turned and   
  
walked back into the palace.  
  
Miaka wiped the dried trail of tears from her cheeks with the back of   
  
her hand before glancing around the group for a familiar red-headed   
  
bandit... but he wasn't there.  
  
'Tasuki...'  
  
"Ne, Miaka?"  
  
She turned and smiled at Tamahome, but it didn't reach her eyes.  
  
"You must be tired, let's get you to your room." she said as the   
  
sichisenshi helped him up.  
  
She had to tell him... she had to explain to him her feelings for Tasuki,  
  
she at least owed him that. But, what if after she told Tamahome this,  
  
Tasuki regected her, telling her he hates women? Or saying he doesn't   
  
feel the same way? She resolutly shook the thoughts from her mind,   
  
reasoning she would regret it if she didn't, or worse yet, keeping it   
  
to herself would make it awkward to be around him.  
  
"Minna... can i speak to him alone?" she asked timidly as they   
  
nodded in response, saying their goodnights and closing the door   
  
softly behind them. She stood quietly for a few moments, debating   
  
the best way to tell him all of this information, before taking a   
  
deep breath and begining...  
  
Tasuki sat at the edge of his bed, his head craddled in his hands.   
  
This was exactly how it should be, he reasoned, at least she was safe.   
  
Then... why did it hurt so much?   
  
He had known she was in love with him, but no matter how prepared he   
  
was, it still hurt to watch her kiss him. An emotion foreign to his   
  
body churned inside of him... he wanted to cry. A grown man, who   
  
had never let himself cry over anything, was about to cry because   
  
of a girl, of all things.  
  
"Dammit Tasuki... ya should'a known..."  
  
He collapsed backward onto the bed, closing his eyes as tears made   
  
their way down his tan cheeks. He silently wondered what it would've   
  
been like if it had been different--if he had met her before   
  
Tamahome--would she be in love with him instead? Before he could   
  
think any deeper on the subject, a light knocking came at the door.  
  
"Get yer ass away from my door."  
  
"Tasuki, it's me. I need to talk to you... please let me in."  
  
As much as he wanted nothing more than to see Miaka's face, a part of   
  
him knew that if he did, he'd want to hold her, and he'd never want to   
  
let go.   
  
"I don't wanna talk. So go away."  
  
He closed his eyes. The words sounded strange aimed at her, he had   
  
never told her to keep away from him, and had never planned to. She   
  
stood at the door in silence, debating what to do next. Shaking   
  
slightly, she slowly brought her hand to the knob and twisted it before   
  
entering the room.  
  
"I said i didn't wanna talk. Why do ya not get that i wanna be alone?!   
  
You've got your 'Tamahome,' so go talk to him... i ain't got nuttin to say."   
  
he said as he stood and turned to her, glaring angrily, and after realizing   
  
she was making no move to leave, continued.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Tasuki, why're y--"  
  
"'CAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!!"  
  
He gazed at her sadly, all traces of anger gone.  
  
"I've always... only wanted you! Yer in love with Tamahome, i know   
  
that... but i can't stand that ass always make'n ya cry! I could make   
  
you happier..."  
  
He trailed off as he cast his eyes downward, half expecting her to   
  
slap him in the face.  
  
"Tasuki!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tightly   
  
grasping the material of his shirt.  
  
"Aishiteru! Hontou ni aishiteru, Tasuki!"  
  
His eyes widdened as her words sunk in... she loved him too. He pulled   
  
back to wipe away her tears with his thumbs, as if to make sure she was't   
  
just a dream, one he would soon wake up from and realize she wasn't by   
  
his side. But even if it was a dream, he reasoned, he might as well   
  
make the most of it...  
  
"Aishiteru..." he whispered softly as he closed the gap between their   
  
mouths, pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
o0(Tasuki&Miaka)0o.o0(Tasuki&Miaka)0o.o0(Tasuki&Miaka)0o.o0(Tasuki&Miaka)0o  
  
AN: One more chapter to go! Would ya believe i've made everything   
  
up as i went along? (probably.) Gaaa i hated this chapter! Not cause   
  
of the stuff in it, but because i had to type 3/4ths of it twice!   
  
I was sit'n here, type'n away, minding my own business, when all the   
  
sudden... the power goes out! I hadn't saved for A LONG time, and   
  
i was finished when it went out. There wasn't any lightning or   
  
nothing! Just bang. Pissed me off. I saved the crap outta it the   
  
second time around! Whelp, enough of my complaining...  
  
Email me your comments/criticisms/flames/whatever! Love to hear   
  
'um! Oh, and be sure to read my best friend, Krystle-chan's, first   
  
fanfic, Mixed Emotions, and send her lots of nice email too   
  
(email it to my address since she practically lives here).   
  
Ja mata!  
  
~Chibi Haruka ... (chibi_haruka@worldnet.att.net)  
  
~WORDS YOU MAY NOT HAVE UNDERSTOOD~  
  
Gomen- i'm sorry  
  
Rekka Shinen- Tasuki-chan's phrase for making his tessen work (duh.)  
  
(Hontou ni) Aishiteru- (i really) I love you 


	5. I Love You

Only You  
  
Author: Chibi Haruka  
  
Disclaimer: I can't think of any witty disclaimers this time (gasp!)   
  
so i'll just do the boring old crap-- doesn't belong to me and will   
  
never belong to me so don't sue.  
  
AN: FINALLY!!! This is the last chapter and it will be short.   
  
I'm going to thank people right now because i won't get another   
  
chance ::sniff, sniff:: so here it goes: i want to thank all the people  
  
who have taken time out of their day to review or a least read   
  
these, and of course my best friend since fifth grade, Krystle-chan,   
  
for proof reading these chapters, helping me out, and telling   
  
me they're good when i'm doughtful.   
  
THANK YOU ALL!!! I'll let you get on with the story now before   
  
i get all emotional...  
  
. . : | : . . : | : . . : | : . . : | : . . : | : . . : | : . . . : | : . . : |   
  
: . . : | : . . : | : . . : | : . . : | : . . . : | : . . : | : . .  
  
Chapter 5: I Love You  
  
In a blaze of orange and red, the sunrise dissolved the star-laden   
  
night and rose into the clear sky, awakening the world from it's   
  
peaceful slumber. Tasuki furrowed his brow as a cool breeze of early   
  
spring swept through his disshelved hair and ruffled the thin bed   
  
sheets, before slowly opening his eyes to inspect his surroundings,   
  
hoping last night wasn't just a dream. Smiling drowsily, he tightened   
  
his embrace around Miaka, absentmindedly lacing his fingers through   
  
her soft chesnut hair.  
  
"Tasuki-chan... say it again." she pleaded, opening her eyes to   
  
smile at him.  
  
"Dammit Miaka... I already said it a'hundred times last night!"  
  
He smiled an adoring lopsided smile, one that had always been   
  
reserved for no one but her, as she sat up, clutching the sheets   
  
to her naked body.  
  
"Please Tasuki! Just one more time! I promise!" she begged,   
  
leaning forward onto his chest to brush a few strands of his soft   
  
firey hair from his face.  
  
He smiled broadly and wrapped his strong arms around her waist,   
  
pinning her to him.  
  
"One more time? Yer not gonna beg me nomore?"  
  
"Hey, this is only the second time i asked you!"  
  
His lips brushed lightly against hers, sending electricity pulsing   
  
through their bodies, before he broke the kiss tauntingly. She smiled   
  
one of her blindingly beautiful smiles and kissed him with all the   
  
passion and love she felt for him, leaving them both gasping for air.  
  
"Aishiteru... Tasuki."  
  
His smile widdened and he rolled to his side, gazing deep into her   
  
emerald eyes as he brushed the bangs from her face, barely grazing   
  
her velvety skin.  
  
"Aishiteru... Miaka."  
  
"I promised... so you have to say it one more time!"  
  
"Fine! But this is the last time, okay?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
He smiled softly as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear,   
  
sending shivers down her spine and butterflys dancing through her   
  
stomach.  
  
"Marry me, Miaka."  
  
. . : | : . . : | : . . : | : . . : | : . . : | : . . : | : . . . : | : . . : |   
  
: . . : | : . . : | : . . : | : . . : | : . . . : | : . . : | : . .  
  
AN: Hurray! I'm Finished! After days of slaving over the computer,   
  
eyes bloodshot and fingers bent permanatly, it is done! Tehehe...   
  
just kidding! I wasn't here for that long... in fact, i haven't wrote   
  
on this fic for a long time! But it was all thanks to your   
  
inconsistant prodding that i spit out the rest of the chapters!   
  
I know, I know, short is an understatement... but i was actually   
  
making it more like an epilogue than a chapter. And we all know, just   
  
in case any of you are doubtful, Miaka's answer was YES. Now if only   
  
they would get together for real... Anyway, i don't know if i'm going   
  
to write any more fics (i did start another one but i haven't decided   
  
if i'm gonna put it up or not) so i'll just say bye right here: Ja matta ne   
  
to doomo arigatou gozaimas!!  
  
~Chibi Haruka ... chibi_haruka@worldnet.att.net  
  
EMAIL ME!   
  
Love it? Hate it? Want to throw the mouse at me for some reason? I'd   
  
Love to hear what ya think! And read my other one, Truth or Dare, too!   
  
~WORDS YOU MAY NOT HAVE UNDERSTOOD~   
  
(but you probably understand them now cause i do this every chapter -.-; )  
  
Aishiteru- i love you  
  
Hai- yes 


End file.
